The conventional method and apparatus for removing CO2 and/or H2S from an absorption liquid is by using a desorption tower where CO2 and/or H2S is stripped by steam moving up the tower. Steam and absorption liquid following CO2 and/or H2S over the top is recovered in the condenser over the desorber top. Vapour is formed in the reboiler from where the absorption liquid lean in CO2 and/or H2S is pumped via the heat recovery heat exchanger and a cooler to the top of the absorption column. Known processes for removing CO2 and/or H2S from an absorption liquid consist of very large units.
WO 2011/005118 discloses a rotating desorber suitable for desorbing CO2 from a CO2 rich absorption liquid. The rotating desorber has a compact design and is provided with an integrated reboiler and stripper unit, where the CO2 rich absorption liquid is indirectly heated which causes CO2 to be released and water to evaporate from the absorption liquid, resulting in a stream of vapour containing CO2 and a stream of CO2 lean liquid absorption liquid.